


Chocolate Meltdown

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Cuddled, Feeding, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, More cookies oh heck, Spanking, Stuffies, bottles, the choo choo train is on its way fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: When Shuichi comes home, he shows Kokichi these delicious chocolate cookies Kaede got for them! Kokichi ends up liking them so much he sneaks into the kitchen to get more! That wasn’t very smart...





	Chocolate Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> im very obsessed with writing bab kichi and his loving caretaker/boyfriend shumai
> 
> so more cookies because im hungry
> 
> also please take into consideration how AMAZINGLY CUTE the choo choo train is it freaking melts my heart every single time
> 
> also my good friend Misty gave me permission to say her name so...hi Misty :3 i lov u bab here’s some more fluff for u hon bun
> 
> please take my uwus dear readers, y’all are such sweet babs  
> 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

Once Shuichi walks into his home, he hears the television on in the living room. The detective makes his way over to find the screen filled with colorful girls doing cute animal-sweets themed transformations. He can tell his Kokichi is absolutely mesmerized by the girls on the t.v. Is Kokichi in littlespace already? Or is he watching just to watch it? 

“Kichi~” He says in a singsong voice behind the boy on the couch. He sees Kokichi turn around and smile so brightly. 

“Ichi’s home!!!” The purple haired boy shouts happily, clutching onto Shuichi tightly and giggling. “Kichi miss you!” 

Shuichi laughs and drops the bag he was holding to lift the little one up in his arms. “I missed you too Baby boy! Did you have a good day today?” He asked, planting little kisses around his face. 

Kichi giggled and nuzzled into Shuichi’s neck. “Yeah!” He turned to the t.v and pointed at the girls on the screen and made noises of happiness. 

“I see! Which one is your favorite?” The detective asks snuggling closer to his baby. 

Kokichi waits until a girl in a purple outfit with long purple hair and cat ears appeared on the screen and he pointed and giggled at that one. 

“Ah so she’s your favorite? I like the red one, she’s really cool. She likes chocolate like me. And speaking of chocolate…” The bluenette placed Kokichi back onto his spot on the couch and held up a plastic bag. He walked over to their kitchen island and ushed the little one to come. 

Once he helped Kokichi into a stool he opened up the bag and took out a little white box with some red text on it that Kokichi couldn’t read. Shuichi opened the box and revealed chocolate cookies! Woah, these looked super yummy! 

Shuichi picked one of the cookies up. “Open for the cookie train! Choo choo~” Kokichi opened his mouth and the little cookie was placed inside. The delectable treat melted in his mouth and he giggled and clapped his hands. “Are they good?”  
Kokichi nodded his head. “Kaede got them for us, so we have to say thank you to her, okay?” 

Kichi nodded his head. “Okey!” He opened his mouth again and expected another cookie. 

Shuichi giggled and closed the box. “No more Kichi-pie. It’s close to bedtime and we have to go to bed soon. Why don’t we watch the rest of your show, wouldn’t you like that?” Kokichi nodded his head no, he wanted another cookie! Shuichi sighed. “Kokichi, you can have more cookies tomorrow. No more tonight.” 

“Want more! Pweaaaseee Ichi?” He pouted and made puppy doggy eyes but Ichi didn’t let up. He was so mean!

“Nope, no more. We can either go to bed right now, or we can finish your show then go to bed. Which one?” Kokichi tried to snatch the box from Shuichi’s hands when he moved the box to the other counter. “Kokichi, no means no. We’re going to go to bed now then, since you’re being naughty we’re going straight to bed.” He sighs, grabbing the baby formula and pot, and already starting on Kokichi’s bottle. Kokichi sits and watches the t.v while Shuichi is busy, he can’t try to take the cookies now. 

Once the bottle is made, Shuichi goes to the living room and turns off the t.v, and places the remote in the baby-locked drawer. Next he picks Kokichi up from the stool and carries him and the bottle to the bedroom. He places Kokichi on the edge of the bed, and the bottle on his nightstand. He gets out a plain purple t-shirt and a clean diaper for the boy. He takes off Kokichi’s day clothes and changes him into his nightwear. 

Shuichi smiles and pinches Kokichi’s cheek playfully. “My little cutie.” He smiles, placing a kiss on Kokichi’s head, to which the little one giggles. Shuichi feeds Kichi his bottle, and they both go to sleep. 

Or at least that was the plan. 

Once Kokichi had heard the other boy’s soft breath that signifies Shuichi is asleep, he gets to work. He wants another cookie! He has to get another one! They were so yummy! 

Kokichi’s star lamp is still on (Kaito gave it to him and he can’t sleep without it) he very quietly exists the bed. Luckily the bed doesn’t creak or the floorboards! 

He sneaks his way into the kitchen finally. The hood light for the stove is always left on, he’s very afraid of the scary dark! He must remember his mission though. The cookies! Kokichi looks around for the darn box and he notices the dull sheen of the box in the soft white light. He reaches for the box and smiles as he opens in. He sits on the floor and takes a cookie out and chomps on it. It tasted just as good as the first one! One more just can’t hurt...He bites onto another chocolate cookie...and another. He’s should put the box back now, Ichi’s gonna be so mad at him. Kokichi closes the box and puts it back onto the counter, he turns to leave the kitchen and-thud! 

He hits the ground with his hands and knees. He immediately cries out from the fall. Kokichi sits on the ground crying hard. Suddenly, he sees the bedroom light flicker on, and sees Shuichi run out of the room. 

“Kokichi?” He calls, racing over to the boy on the floor. “What in the world happened here?” Shuichi asks worriedly, his tired but scared expression can be seen. 

Kokichi calms down and sniffles. He looks away and points at the cookie box in shame. Shuichi seems to understand. He sighs and picks Kokichi up. He heads to their bedroom, clicks off the lights and lays the little one on his tummy on Shuichi’s lap. 

Kokichi feels a spank against his butt and cries. 

“Kokichi-I told you no. You were bad and I’m very disappointed in you. I specifically told you no more cookies, you were very naughty and that’s why you got a spanking.” Shuichi sighs and places the boy in bed. “We’re going to bed right now, if you get up one more time you’re going to get another spanking-do you understand Kokichi?” 

He immediately nods and turns away from the detective . He was such a bad boy. He only wanted one more cookie so why was Ichi so mad? Oh no, now Ichi won’t ever love him again! He was such a bad boy, Ichi said it himself. He was the meanie here. Not Ichi. His tummy was starting to hurt too...

Kokichi felt Shuichi’s soft but strong arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry Baby boy, but you have to learn. I only do what’s best for my baby. If you eat too many cookies before bed, you won’t sleep and your tummy will start to hurt Honey.” 

Ichi was right, his tummy did hurt...Kokichi turned to look at Shuichi and he started to cry more. “I sowwy Ichi.” He mumbles, snuggling closer to Shuichi’s chest. 

“As long as you listen to me next time, alright?” 

Kokichi pinky promises. That’s a big promise! He doesn’t want to make Shuichi angry or get another spanking...He just has to be a good boy! He likes being Ichi’s good boy. 

“Good boy.” He hears the bluenette whisper, kissing the top of his head. 

The next morning when Shuichi wakes up, he’s greeted by the sight of his beautiful Kichi. His face is peaceful and oh so adorable. He quietly gets up and heads down the hall to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Once he’s nice and clean, he throws on his clothes and heads to the kitchen. He prepares the coffee machine to make his coffee, while the machine does its thing, he gets out some oats and prepares to make breakfast for his little one. 

Speak of the cutie, Kokichi walks out of the room with his stuffed puppy in his hands, and tired eyes. 

“Good Morning Kichi-pie.” Shuichi smiles, kissing the little one’s forehead. 

Kokichi yawns and with Shuichi’s help, is placed onto a stool. Shuichi takes a sip of his black coffee and places Kokichi’s oatmeal on the table in a small yellow clear bowl. Shuichi gets out a baby spoon and grabs his coffee, sitting right next to the little one. 

He takes a spoonful of the oatmeal and blows on it. “Here comes the choo choo train! Choo choo, open up Kichi!” He sings as Kokichi bites down on the tasty food. Kokichi smiles and claps his hands, and opens his mouth once more. 

“Choo choo!~” 

Shuichi feeds Kokichi his breakfast and quickly finishes his coffee up. He grabs his work bag filled with all his important papers, and his thermos filled with coffee. He and Kokichi hold hands until the door. 

“Okay Honey, Ichi has to go to class now, okay? Be a good boy while I’m gone. I should be back in time for lunch. You can have one cookie while I’m gone, you know where everything is, right Baby?” 

“Yesh! ‘Ank you Ichi! I wuv you!!” Kokichi cheers, hugging Shuichi tightly. “Wuv you so, so, so much!!” 

Shuichi’s heart melts. That’s it, he’s done. He just wants to snuggle his baby boy all day! Kokichi is the cutest person in the whole wide world! Shuichi laughs. “I love you too Baby. I have to go now, I love you.” He kisses Kokichi’s head and walks out the door. 

Once he arrives on campus he meets up with his best friend Kaede. 

“Morning Shuichi!” 

“Hey Kae.” He says tiredly, taking a swig of his coffee. 

“Yikes, what happened to you Hon?” She laughs, tying her blonde hair into a ponytail. 

“Late night, early start. Kokichi was acting up last night, it was rough.” He shrugs.

“Again? Oh boy...Hey did you guys like the cookies?” Kaede’s eyes perk up and her smile is contagious. 

“That’s why Kokichi was so upset last night...they were amazing, but please never bring them into my house again.” 

Kaede and Shuichi laugh as they head to their class together. Shuichi can’t wait to get home to feed Kokichi more cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions feel free to suggest! no nsfw because i said so you degenerate heathens


End file.
